


The Returned

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey
Summary: After waking up in the morgue, Allison must try to find out how she's back after a year of being dead, while trying to make relationships in the past work out.But when murders begin in Beacon Hills, will the blame fall on Allison?





	The Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! I'm back and I'm working on almost all of my stories. A few chapters will be short and almost rushed so bare with me, I'll explain more later.

We were winning. I had successfully taken down a damn Oni and I was on a roll, when suddenly there was a sharp pain in my abdomen, and before it sank in what happened the sword was yanked out of my stomach. Reaching down I let my fingers brush against the wound and when I pulled my hand away, what should've been blood was now a deep, black tar that seemed to ooze out of the open wound.

 

"S-Scott? I-Isaac?"

 

Looking around I was alone in a dark room, and the only thing I would hear was mumbled words, but it didn't sound like it was English. Turning my head I looked around and tried to call out for any of my friends, I tried to call out to anyone, but my voice was gone. As the mumbling got louder I got more and more dizzy, my feet stumbling over themselves. I found myself slowly falling, but I realized that I was never going to reach the ground before suddenly it was like I was submerged into water, and I was sinking. Fast. As I moved my arms I tried to swim up and away from whatever was pulling me down but I wasn't strong enough, my arms weren't moving fast enough. Soon I couldn't even feel my arms or legs, they felt like they were incased in cement.  
Then I heard Lydia scream.

 

Opening my eyes I sucked in a large breath, coughing a few times as I caught my breath. It felt like I was holding my breath for ages. Realizing that it had all been a bad dream made my eyes fall shut, but something was wrong.

 

Something wasn't right about my room. Instead of being in my soft bed I was laying on something hard, and cold.

 

I was naked.

 

Letting my eyes snap open I came face to face with a sheet. Yanking it down I noticed that only a few inches from my face was a mental top. Reaching out I let my hand rest against the cold, harsh metal. I began to momentarily panic right before I realized that me panicking wasn't going to do any good if I wanted to get out of, well, wherever the hell I was. With a deep breath I pushed the panic down like my dad had taught me when we were training one day. Raising my arms above my head I attempted to push at the door, groaning as I used all the strength I had to push at the door. With a small cry I let my arms relax above my head as I took a few deep breaths to compose myself. My arms felt like jelly and holding them up was difficult for me. Taking a few deep breaths I wiggled my fingers before I places my palms back on the door above my head and pushed again, groaning again before I let my arms drop to rest above my head as a single tear fell down across my temple. I bit my lip and shook my head a few times as I tried to calm myself.

 

I was trapped and I had no idea where I was, or how I was getting out.

 

  
Swallowing hard I let my eyes fall shut once more as I tried to think of more plans to free myself when I heard a click, the sound of air being released before a breeze rushed through my hair. Opening my eyes and tilting my head back I came face to face with the door, which was now ajar. Furrowing my eyebrows I turned around as much as I could in the small space, using my hand to push open the door the rest of the way. With a few grunts I pulled myself free of the cubby I seemed to be in, and when I straightened myself up the sheet that was covering my frame fell to the ground.

 

I was at the morgue. I swayed a little and reached out to grab onto something, /anything/ to help steady my wobbly legs. Thinking back I realized that it wasn't a dream. I did die. The Oni killed me, but that made my head spin the most was the fact that I was alive how.

 

How was I alive? And who opened the door to let me out?


End file.
